the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Nickelodeon TV Series crossover to be made by Stuingtion. Plot Drake Parker and Josh Nichols live in San Diego, California, with Josh's awkward father Walter; Drake's loving mother Audrey; and their manipulative and conniving younger sister Megan. Drake is a popular, yet immature aspiring musician idolized by his schoolmates, and Josh Nichols is a smart and responsible person with situations affecting his daily goals, but has trouble with dating and popularity. The two boys are often involved in multiple comedic misadventures and obstacles while also handling an array of teenage situations. Trivia * guest star in this series. * List of episodes Season 1 #Pilot #Dune Buggy #Believe Me, Brother #Two Idiots and a Baby #First Crush #Grammy Season 2 #The Bet #Guitar #Movie Job #Football #Pool Shark #Smart Girl #Little Diva #Blues Brothers #Driver's License #Number One Fan #Mean Teacher #The Gary Grill #Drew & Jerry #Honor Council Season 3 #The Drake & Josh Inn #Peruvian Puff Pepper #We're Married #Mindy's Back #The Affair #Playing the Field #Helen's Surgery #Paging Dr. Drake #Foam Finger #Girl Power #Sheep Thrills #Megan's New Teacher #Little Sibling #Theater Thug #The Demonator #Alien Invasion #Dr. Phyllis Show Season 4 #Josh Runs Into Oprah #Vicious Tiberius #The Wedding #Mindy Loves Josh #Who's Got Game? #The Great Doheny #I Love Sushi #The Storm #My Dinner with Bobo #Tree House #Josh Is Done #Eric Punches Drake #Megan's Revenge #Steered Straight #Megan's First Kiss #Battle of Panthatar #Helicopter #Dance Contest #Really Big Shrimp Transcripts Season 1 #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Pilot/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Dune Buggy/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Believe Me, Brother/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Two Idiots and a Baby/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: First Crush/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Grammy/Transcript Season 2 #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: The Bet/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Guitar/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Movie Job/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Football/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Pool Shark/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Smart Girl/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Little Diva/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Blues Brothers/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Driver's License/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Number One Fan/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Mean Teacher/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: The Gary Grill/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Drew & Jerry/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Honor Council/Transcript Season 3 #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: The Drake & Josh Inn/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Peruvian Puff Pepper/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: We're Married/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Mindy's Back/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: The Affair/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Playing the Field/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Helen's Surgery/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Paging Dr. Drake/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Foam Finger/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Girl Power/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Sheep Thrills/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Megan's New Teacher/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Little Sibling/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Theater Thug/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: The Demonator/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Alien Invasion/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Dr. Phyllis Show/Transcript Season 4 #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Josh Runs Into Oprah/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Vicious Tiberius/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: The Wedding/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Mindy Loves Josh/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Who's Got Game?/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: The Great Doheny/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: I Love Sushi/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: The Storm/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: My Dinner with Bobo/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Tree House/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Josh Is Done/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Eric Punches Drake/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Megan's Revenge/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Steered Straight/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Megan's First Kiss/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Battle of Panthatar/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Helicopter/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Dance Contest/Transcript #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Drake & Josh: Really Big Shrimp/Transcript Category:Stuingtion Category:TV Shows Category:Nickelodeon crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers